


自由鸟

by Strelitzia_reginae



Series: 自由鸟 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzia_reginae/pseuds/Strelitzia_reginae
Relationships: 非登/科布
Series: 自由鸟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656556
Comments: 1





	自由鸟

**序**

自然的呼唤

是自由

社会的教诲

是人性

百转千回

耽于灵与肉的困顿

纵使肉身受限于于法则之内

自由的灵魂早已超脱尘世以外


End file.
